X-ray imaging is used during orthopedic surgery and other medical procedures to guide surgeons in real time, and also to verify completed procedures while the patient is still on the operating table. Surgeons use specialized medical tools to complete their work, and at times these tools cannot be removed from the field of x-rays. Typical tools have stainless steel or other metal in the handles that can block x-rays and thus affect surgical outcomes. It is desirable to have tools with handles that are radiolucent so they do not block x-rays.
Radiolucent materials are known in the art. Silicone is a highly effective material for surgical handles because it is lightweight and provides a sure grip, and it is also radiolucent. However, silicone must be supported by a strong inner frame structure, usually comprised of a material that is not radiolucent such as stainless steel.
Attempts have been made to design inner skeletal frame structures for surgical tool handles using radiolucent materials. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0290399 A1 (Easter) discloses a surgical tool handle with an outer silicone gripping layer and a radiolucent inner skeletal support structure which directs the flow of silicone though channels in the frame to form spines with overlapping edges that serve as interlocking components.
It is known in the art that surgical tools must be stable and must avoid the problem of lateral movement of the silicone over the inner skeletal frame. Attempts in the art to manufacture radiolucent tool handles have focused on design of inner skeletal frames.
It is desirable have a design which maximizes the stability of a torque resistant radiolucent handle which optimizes and varies the geometry of the inner skeletal frame of the tool to prevent the composite layers from slipping against each other and achieves the strength of metal tools.